Many people wear a wristwatch which indicates the exact current time. Knowledge of the exact current time assists a person in performing various scheduled tasks, for example, arriving to a meeting at a pre-scheduled time without delays, calling a business associate by phone at a particular pre-scheduled time, turning on the television at a particular time in order to watch a live sporting event as it starts, or the like.
Some wristwatches are analog and use a dual-hand mechanism to indicate the current horological information of hours and minutes; or use a triple-hand mechanism to indicate the current horological information of hours, minutes and seconds.
Other wristwatches are digital, and present the current time using a digital display. For example, a digital watch may display the string “4:56:37” to indicate that the current time is 37 seconds past 56 minutes past four o'clock, optionally accompanied by the indication “AM” or “PM”.
Some digital wristwatches may utilize a 12-hour time format, and may present the current time in the format of “4:56:37 PM”. Other digital wristwatches may utilize a 24-hour time format, and may present the current time in the format of “16:56:37”.
Some digital wristwatches may include additional functionalities, which may be activated or operated using one or more buttons. Such functionalities may include, for example, an alarm mechanism allowing the user to set the wristwatch to beep or sound an alarm at a particular time; a stopwatch able to count the elapsing time from zero and onward; a miniature calculator function; or the like.